


Один подход/No Refills

by volhinskamorda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor, John as a good father, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Wee!chesters, children and pills
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volhinskamorda/pseuds/volhinskamorda
Summary: Дети Джона очень не любят, когда их водят к ветеринару (зачеркнуто) врачу.
Kudos: 6





	Один подход/No Refills

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на оригинал: minkmix.livejournal.com/132588.html  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Как бы Джон ни скрывал истинную цель неожиданной поездки на машине, его сына было невозможно одурачить. Он потратил все утро, чтобы в точности воспроизвести обычные ритуалы любого другого такого же дня. Спалил тост, разбавил остававшееся в коробке молоко и разлил его по трем тарелкам с хлопьями. Мрачно раскрыл утреннюю газету. Намеренно нейтральным, обычным тоном поприветствовал детей, сонно идущих завтракать.

Когда пришла пора собираться, Джон поступил так хитро, как и было задумано. Как обычно, заставить малыша четырех лет от роду сидеть в машине и с нетерпением ждать поездку в несуществующий зоопарк, было раз плюнуть, но его старший сын предусмотрительно провалился сквозь землю. В трейлере было не так уж много места, но его каждый раз удивляло, как Дину удается находить все новые укромные уголки, чтобы там спрятаться.

Духовка была не новым, но одним из самых любимых мест Джона.

Грубая сила всегда срабатывала лучше нескольких задушевных угроз, обращенных к плите. Хотя сыновних воплей было не так уж и много, зато они с лихвой компенсировались прицельными пинками. Джон благодарил небеса за то, что сын был пока еще маленьким и достаточно легким, чтобы отделаться минимумом вреда. Он пару раз потряс Дина, пока тот не отпустил край стола, в который вцепился мертвой хваткой, а затем закинул его на плечо. Как правило, это означало, что мальчишка временно смирился с судьбой и безвольно обвис перед предстоящей поездкой на переднем сидении.

Как только они оказались в кабинете врача за захлопнувшимися дверьми — Джон умыл руки. Его потомство стало проблемой кого-то другого примерно за пятьсот баксов в час без страховки. Он переключил National Geographic и приготовился расслабиться под мирное бормотание попсы. Наконец-то можно было выпить чашечку кофе и изо всех сил надеяться, что Сэмми не покусает никого, имеющего хорошего адвоката.

Через некоторое время его мальчики вновь вернулись к нему с одинаковыми леденцами и такими же гримасами неудовольствия. Еще один год взвешиваний, измерений, всяких «дышите-не дышите», прививок, высовываний языка и разных других оскорблений подходит к концу. Осталось лишь молча дойти до стоянки, по пути минуя медсестру. Это ему всегда напоминало о том, что чертову машину чинить приходится чаще, чем лечить мальчиков.

— Мистер Винчестер? — спросила медсестра.

— Да, я знаю, только наличка.

— Э-э-э, вы можете купить это в любой аптеке, — она улыбнулась и протянула ему рецепт. — Хорошего дня!

Джон уставился на небольшой список лекарств. Предполагалось, что это должно было быть моментом, когда ежегодное мучение для каждого из них подходит к концу.

Но в этом году судьба смотрела Джону в лицо и пыталась не рассмеяться.

***

— Открой.

Джон с сомнением заглянул сыну в рот.

— Высунь язык.

Дин нерешительно подчинился.

Ну конечно. Маленькую белую пилюлю он запрятал так далеко, как только мог, чтобы избежать даже малейшей возможности ее проглотить. Джон полагал, что в этом и заключается вся прелесть и проклятие иметь психически здорового ребенка. Попытка запихнуть в этого ребенка таблетку была таким же безнадежным занятием, как и попытка утрамбовать зубную пасту обратно в тюбик.

Джон взъерошил волосы и решил прислушаться к гласу разума просто ради разнообразия.

— Ну и что мне делать, Дин? — Он изо всех сил старался выглядеть спокойным. — Спрятать ее в сыр и надеяться, что ты не заметишь?

— Н-наверное.

Разочарование Джона возросло еще сильнее, когда он услышал неприкрытый восторг в голосе сына.

— Дай сюда.

Он протянул руку и ждал, пока Дин нащупает таблетку и выплюнет ее.

— Я то-оже такую хочу!

— Сэмми, отойди от стола и иди поиграй на улице.

— Не хочу-у-у!

— Тогда возьми коробку.

— Не-е-е-е-е-е-еть!

— Кажется, соседка оставила немного пирога...

Стул с грохотом отлетел назад, пав жертвой спешки четырехлетнего ребенка, летящего к холодильнику.

Оставшийся мальчишка с несчастным видом висел на краю стола, прижатый к нему стулом, но крайний ужас заставлял его отползать от отца в тщетной попытке спрятаться под стол. Хотя теперь Джон мог видеть только его глаза, он знал, что сын вполне может сорваться с места и сбежать, и это заставляло его хмуриться.

— У меня глисты, да? — тихонько спросил Дин.

— Нет у тебя глистов, — Джон покатал таблетку между пальцев. — Просто болеешь.

— Но я же не чувствую себя больным? — рискнул Дин.

— На первый взгляд, на больного ты и впрямь непохож, — устало согласился Джон. — Но тогда почему ты кашляешь?

Дин попытался подавить кашель, так некстати явившийся явно для того, чтобы доказать папину правоту.

— Слушай, я тоже выпью одну вместе с тобой.

— Не-а, не выпьешь.

Недоверие Дина было почти осязаемым.

— Круговая порука, чувак, — Джон вытряхнул пилюлю для себя из баночки. — Видишь?

Дин страдальчески посмотрел на него.

На миг Джону показалось, что Дин обдумывает его предложение как вариант сдаться вместе и не потерять лица. Но момент был упущен. Взглянув на часы, Джон решил не прибегать к физическим мерам убеждения еще часок-другой.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул он. — Полагаю, я должен предложить тебе сделку.

Дин спрятал лицо в ладонях, но приподнял с надеждой бровь.

— Ты сейчас выпиваешь эту таблетку и больше не пьешь никаких других.

Дин нахмурился в страшном подозрении.

— Вообще-вообще?

— Вообще-вообще.

За многие годы он заметил, что его прямой взгляд в глаза обычно срабатывал на детях лучше, чем клятвенные обещания других взрослых. Вроде бы и на восьмилетних сорванцах тоже. Дин схватил таблетку, как будто это было лекарство от домашки, и быстро запихнул ее в рот.

Джон промолчал, даже когда сын потянулся к его пиву, чтобы запить свой ужасающий подвиг. Конечно, надо было бы сказать, что таблетки алкоголем не запивают, но сейчас уступки были жизненной необходимостью. Дин скривился, как от лимона, и с выражением мрачного триумфа бухнул бутылку на стол. Вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, он встретился с отцом глазами и торжествующе кивнул в знак проделанной работы.

— Вплоть до завтрашнего дня, — внес необходимые поправки Джон.

Трагическое разочарование на лице сына заставило его почувствовать укол вины. Но это явно не было тем, что не давало бы ему спать ночами. Кроме того, он был уверен, что мальчишка еще отыграется на нем, когда придет время пить следующую таблетку. Судя по звуку захлопнувшейся двери в спальню, завтрашняя попытка приема лекарств будет более чем ужасной. Джон всерьез рассматривал трюк с сыром как не такую уж и плохую идею. Даже если это не сработает, всегда можно залить в ребенка злосчастную пилюлю водой из шланга.

Он сделал в уме заметку спрятать все ценное в багажник, пока длится это тетрациклиновое мучение.

Джон взял второй пузырек и посмотрел на Сэмми, который забыл про тарелки и зарылся лицом в контейнер. Он встряхнул флакон с таблетками, чтобы привлечь внимание сына, явно вознамерившегося установить мировой рекорд по скоростному поеданию тортов.

— Эй, Сэмми!

— А я болею?

— Как собака.

— Как собака!

Сэмми, как правило, повторял то, что ему нравилось. Он врезался в папины колени и поднял ладони вверх, изображая щенка и одновременно протягивая руки за таблеткой, и показалось, что время застыло. Джон не знал почему, но он очень ценил эти приступы бессмысленного счастья. Особенно, когда они приходили с перемазанной шоколадом улыбкой.


End file.
